


Ce 11 octobre

by Mymy_B_Good



Series: Worlwide : Dissension [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Other, Post Good Ending for Connor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymy_B_Good/pseuds/Mymy_B_Good
Summary: Depuis presque un an, une routine apaisante s'était installée dans la vie de Connor plus fasciné, au fil du temps, par l'existence humaine ; et notamment par celle de son partenaire. Hank lui avait ouvert la porte de son foyer une fois que la manifestation de Markus et son chant de résistance avait atteint le cœur de l'humanité. La journée commençait comme les autres pour Connor, ce 11 octobre au matin. Mais ce jour était pourtant bien différent...





	Ce 11 octobre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Cette fan-fiction peut se lire de façon indépendante et suit les événements de mon premier gameplay donc "Post-Good ending" pour Connor (et Hank évidemment)  
> Avant de me vous inviter à lire, j'aimerais clarifier quelque chose d'entrée de jeu : je suis ouverte à toutes les formes de fictions entourant la relation entre Hank et Connor tant que celle-ci ne font pas d'elles des ennemis (mon coeur ne le supporte pas ^^): que la relation soit père/fils, mentor/apprenti, coéquipier, amis, amants, etc, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. La seule chose qui m'intéresse concernant ces deux personnages, c'est de les voir interagir dans tous types de situations, de passer du drame à la comédie tout en restant au mieux possible fidèle à leur nature (en fonction de la route que les personnages ont suivi bien évidemment).  
> J'aimerais aussi prendre une minute pour remercier tous les gens ayant participé de près ou de loin au développement de ce qui est tellement plus qu'un simple "jeu" et remercier ceux qui participent à enrichir tous les jours ce fandom. Merci aux lecteurs qui laissent kuddos et commentaires sur les fictions des auteurs de fanfic. Je perçois toutes ces fictions comme autant d’embranchements qui me rappelleent l’arborescence de Detroit. Je désirai donc y participer et rendre hommage au moins une fois (et plus avec un peu de chance) à un jeu extraordinaire et notamment, ici, à un duo maintenant devenu l'un des duos de personnages que j'affectionne le plus au monde... J'ai encore du mal à y croire :)  
> Je vous laisse ici et espère être restée assez fidèle à leur caractère. Par avance, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il doit rester ; j'ai beaucoup de mal à les repérer sur mon propre travail.

_" Cela fait déjà un peu plus de six mois que le Congrès Américain s’est réuni à Washington pour signer la charte des Droits Androïdes. Dans un mois jour pour jour, les Androïdes célébreront l’anniversaire symbolique de leur succès dans leur lutte pacifique pour leur liberté. Nous avons avec nous deux ambassadeurs élus par les Androïdes pour les représenter Josh *** et Gwen ***, ainsi que le Ministre de l’intérieur, Harry Pearce, et le docteur en science cognitive artificielle Gloria Fitzgerald. Je m’adresserai d’abord à nos invités aux centres de ces changements : d’abord, Josh, vous êtes investi des liens de communications entre les Androïdes et vos représentant : pouvez-vous nous dire si l’évolution de la situation des androïdes à la lumière de la reconnaissance officielle du 15 janvier 2039 qui vous a reconnu comme une nouvelle forme de vie intelligente satisfait jusqu’à présent les androïdes que vous représentez ?_  
_\- Les choses progressent à bonne mesure ; le système peut paraître long et laborieux dans certains cas mais nous comprenons l’ampleur des changements et transformations que doivent opérer les hommes sur leur système pour nous permettre d’en être partie intégrante. Tout doit se faire par étape et nous le comprenons ; ce que l’on souhaite c’est seulement ne pas être ralenti dans nos démarches sur simple jugement de notre nature d’androïde. Il reste beaucoup de questions qui doivent être traitées, de sujets où les discussions ont tout juste débuté mais nous ne sommes pas les seules communautés de l’histoire à être passé par ce même système._  
_\- Gwen, en tant que représentante du Michigan des politiques judiciaires entre Humain et Androïde ; que pensez-vous des détracteurs à votre cause et à votre reconnaissance en tant qu’être pensant, doté d’un libre arbitre ? De ces personnes qui songent toujours que seule recours pour votre espèce est l’extermination ?_  
_\- Nous savons qu’une reconnaissance n’implique pas d’être accepter par tous. Il est évident que nous aurons encore à souffrir d’un rejet fort dans les années à venir de la part de quelques groupes et de gens dont les convictions s’opposeront toujours à notre présence. Nous sommes toutefois très touché par le soutien de l’opinion publique qui répond en majorité positivement à notre désir d’être libre, de jouir des mêmes droits que les humains qui nous ont créés en acceptant bien évidemment d’être soumis aux même devoirs, de vivre en respectant ces lois ou risquer d’être soumis à une même justice._  
_\- Votre leader, Markus, a toujours montré une forte influence sur les Androïdes de ce pays, du monde entier même, mais il s’est encore rarement exprimé et à chaque fois très peu sur ces projets face aux pays comme la Russie, la France, le Japon ou la Chine qui refusent encore de suivre l’exemple des pays ayant signé le traité mondiale « Entity ». Avez-vous une réponse à nous donner quant à la façon dont Markus compte gérer cette situation ? Peut-on espérer qu’il puisse atteindre ces pays avec la même diplomatie que pour les États-Unis ?_  
_\- Je ne peux pas m’exprimer pour Markus sur ce sujet, mais je peux parler de ce que j’ai vu et ce que je pense de lui et de cette situation. Markus n’a jamais eu recourt à la violence face aux hommes, dans ces mots ou bien par ses actes ; alors que des milliers d’entre nous perdaient la vie autour de lui, il n’a jamais remis en cause son choix d’atteindre notre liberté par une approche pacifiste : et je crois que celle-ci reposait sur une foi en l’homme qui nous dépassait tous : Humains et Androïdes. Ce jour où le cessez le feu a été ordonné, ce jour révèle dans leur grandeur autant les Androïdes que les Hommes. À la fin, ce 11 novembre au matin, c’est la compassion qui a prévalu sur la colère. J’ignore si cela en sera toujours ainsi ; depuis ma naissance j’ai toujours aimé croire au pouvoir d’une approche non-violente mais je connais les faits de l’histoire ; les réactions à une approche pacifiste peuvent varier en fonction d’un simple contexte."_

  
Connor éteint la télé sur la vérité de cette affirmation mais n’y songea guère comme il ne prenait pas part aux politiques dans lesquelles il n’avait pas trouvé d’intérêt. Il avait joué son rôle pour leur peuple mais avait fait le choix de ne pas s’investir dans les longues négociations qui s’en suivirent. Bien qu’indéfiniment allié, il n’avait plus guère de contact avec Markus et les grands représentants de la cause Androïde. Il participait aux votes lorsqu’ils avaient lieu, défendait par les mots son identité lorsqu’elle était remise en cause par des gens comme Reed. Mais il ne prenait part à aucune décision globale pour les Androïdes, n’avait pas voulu de position importante au sein du gouvernement qui faisait étape par étape un peu de place à leur espèce. Connor, contrairement à Markus, n’avait pas l’envergure d’un leader, ou les capacités d’inspirer les autres – si ce n’était, il croyait, un barbus grincheux et acariâtre et chaleureux. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Ses traits de caractères comme les appelait les humains n’allaient pas dans le sens des politiques et des négociations d’accords avec les gouvernements de ce monde. Il était naturellement retourné au quotidien des sept jours qui avaient précédé leur liberté ; dans le monde, au milieu des crimes et auprès de la personne qui avait, après analyse, concrétisé le parcours jusqu’à sa _naissance_. Hank avait créé une place pour lui dans sa vie chaotique ; Connor avait eu le privilège de l’entendre jurer ces 334 jours derniers jours (342 en prenant en compte les jours suivant leur première rencontre), de résoudre 65 enquêtes au cours des derniers mois (la moitié pour des meurtres d’androïdes) durant lesquelles Hank le priait assez souvent, lorsqu’ils étaient sur une scène de crimes, de ne rien mettre dans sa bouche devant lui. Lorsque Connor était efficace toutefois, souvent après un interrogatoire qui menait à des aveux ou suivant certaines de ses réactions face à des événements aléatoires, Hank semblait fier, il croyait, comme Connor repérait des signes implicites rattachés à cette émotion qu’il apprenait à connaître des hommes. Cela passait chez Hank par un hochement de tête ferme, un clin d’œil, un mouvement de tête de gauche à droite (qui, seul, aurait indiqué un signe de désapprobation mais) accentué par à un sourire, la réaction de Hank reflétait alors une sincère sympathie. Il y avait une interaction que Connor appréciait un peu plus que les autres : ces moments où la main large et chaleureuse de Hank agrippait fermement son épaule, faisant une ou deux pressions avant de poser par la suite sa paume dans son dos durant, en moyenne, 2,10 secondes (le maximum ayant été 4,30 secondes). Plus rare et plus récemment et hors d’une zone public, il capturait sa nuque, y appliquait une brève pression sur laquelle il ne savait encore quel émotion ou sentiment y rattaché. Il savait qu’il s’agissait d’une forme de sympathie ou de gentillesse, trouvant à chaque fois que ces mots ne correspondaient pas totalement à ces actions. La main de Hank passait sur sa nuque de façon aléatoire : lorsqu’il était assis et qu’Hank passait derrière lui, ou alors lorsqu’il cherchait à lui dire de lui faire de la place sur le canapé de son salon, ou encore quand il prenait soin de Sumo : c’était arrivé à deux reprises après deux sorties journalières.  
Connor, perpétuellement au fait des heures et minutes qui s’écoulaient, se dirigea finalement dans la cuisine pour récupérer dans le frigo le repas de Hank bien emballé dans un « cold tupperware » qu’il récupérait tous les matins et préparaient tous les soirs. Hank lui avait permis de s’installer chez lui le temps que les androïdes aient obtenu leur droit, et notamment celui de la propriété. Mais six mois étaient passés depuis que les droits des androïdes avaient été rendus officiels, et Connor n’avait toujours pas été jeté dehors malgré son talent inexplicable pour agacer, exaspérer et provoquer les plaintes de Hank. Naturellement, il lui avait demandé, dès lors qu’il était possible pour lui d’obtenir légalement un salaire et d’avoir la permission de posséder (ou d’au moins louer avec son salaire) sa propre maison, s’il devait partir de chez lui pour aller vivre ailleurs. Dès lors qu’il avait posé cette question, il avait vu un Hank circonspect au point où le lieutenant avait tout d’un coup interrompu le match des Gears de Detroit qu’il regardait. Peu importe les questions que Connor lui avait posé jusqu’à présent, lorsqu’il était installé devant un match, si Hank répondait, il n’éteignait jamais l’écran. Un étrange silence avait suivi ; Hank avait ouvert la bouche plusieurs fois, avait regardé l’écran noir, puis Connor, puis Sumo et avec ce qui semblait de l’embarras, il s’était levé du canapé pour aller jusqu’au frigo ; il avait déclaré d’un timbre détaché, presque monocorde mais où un tremblement, dût à l’accélération soudaine de son cœur – qu’il avait analysé face à sa réaction qu’il avait trouvé aussi fascinante que troublante –, enrobait chacun de ses mots. Et ces derniers, il les avaient déjà revu et écouté à 46 reprises :  
\- Rah, écoute, tu ne prend pas de places, tu ranges toujours tout - autant une tare chez toi qu’un point appréciable, mais bon ! Certes, tu me fais avaler tout un tas de saloperies sensé être « plus saines » et tu restreins chacun des p’tits plaisirs alimentaires ou liquides que je peux avoir. Mais Sumo s’est habitué à toi. Tu peux rester si c’est ce que tu veux, ça me gêne pas !  
Connor avait sentit un sentiment semblable à la joie et la paix sinueuse de l’étreinte devant le Chicken Feed s’emparer soudain de ses circuits, de sa pensée. Il avait légèrement souris, prenant conscience qu’il avait craint de devoir s’en aller. Hank l’avait regardé intensément, perplexe et peut-être ébranlé comme quelque chose sur la réponse émotionnelle de Connor retenait toute son attention ; ses yeux passaient constamment de son regard à son fin sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il s’était alors détourné en se raclant légèrement la gorge. Dès qu’il eut sorti du frigo sa troisième bière de la soirée, et encaissé la remarque courte et habituelle de Connor sur sa consommation d’alcool, sans cesse un bref rappel, mais jamais un jugement, Hank était retourné jusqu’au canapé, échangeant avec lui un clin d’œil en même temps qu’un rictus touchant, plein de chaleur et de ce que Connor espérait toujours être ce qu’ _ils_ appelaient « affection ». Ses programmes ou tous les protocoles qui régissaient son intelligence supérieur à celles des humains ne pouvaient lui donner qu’une définition très précise du terme ; mais la ressentir et la témoigner, et soudain l’affection devenait un concept périlleux à appréhender. Il n’utilisait jamais le terme « amour » car, si il lui semblait encore difficile de saisir toutes les subtilités à rapporter à « l’affection », l’« amour », dans toutes les connaissances induites par ses programmes, devenaient un méli-mélo d’innombrables définitions et citations se rejetant, se liant, se mélangeant, s’écartant les unes des autres. La science rapportait le terme à une molécule, à une conséquence d’une chimie qui découlerait d’abord de l’activité du cortex visuel qui provoquerait la naissance d’un sentiment. Ces informations envoyés dans des régions neuronales, comme l’insula, assurerait alors la prise de conscience d’un changement des réactions du corps : sueur, tremblement, accélération du rythme cardiaque, etc. Ce serait alors à la dopamine du cerveaux de provoquer une énergie jusqu’à l’organisme, induisant alors ce que la pensée entrevoyait comme de l’« amour » ; et c'était làune réponse précise envoyé par le système nerveux. L’approche scientifique aurait pu le satisfaire, lui qui aimait beaucoup analyser et rationaliser, mais cette étude, si elle s’avérait vraie, écartait donc les androïdes de cette équation puisque la théorie était fondée sur des cerveaux humains. Le mot « amour » était définitivement une notion énigmatique pour sa pensée : appréhender celui-ci sous toutes les formes qu’on lui donnait était compliqué. Il ignorait comment les humains ou certains de ses camarades androïdes arrivaient si facilement à comprendre l’émotion, à deviner sa présence avec un tel naturel. La seule chose qu’il comprenait distinctement autour de ce mot était l’emploie dans lequel on l’utilisait communément; "l’amour de la famille". Il n’avait jamais peur de poser à Hank n’importe quelle question qui lui passait par la tête ; la seule qu’il se refusait pourtant à exprimer était étonnement celle à laquelle il espérait une vraie réponse. Étrange comment le désir d’obtenir un savoir peut cacher une peur virulente d’affronter la connaissance qui va avec.  
«Est-ce qu’on est comme une famille ? »  
Si Hank les percevaient tous deux ainsi, Connor saisirait mieux ces notions autour du mot « amour ». Car sans cesse le mot était rapproché d’une notion de réciprocité : que l’amour soit sexuelle, platonique (selon la définition de Platon) ou familiale, il était fondé, pour mieux marcher, sur la réciprocité.  
Il cessa là de tergiverser et nota avoir, par habitude non plus par mécanique, finit d’installer les couverts et l’assiette. Il posa le repas de Hank dans cette dernière qu’il n’aurait plus qu’à passer au micro-onde lorsqu’il pourrait le réveiller dans 1 minute et 13… 12… 11… secondes.  
En week-end, Hank s’était montré clair quant à ne pas être dérangé avant dix heure et demi du matin. Parfois, Connor le laissait même dormir jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille de son propre chef : notamment lorsque la semaine avait été rude, ou que les crimes avaient eu quelques choses de plus dérangeant autant pour Hank que pour lui. Il percevait ces changements dans son attitude plus renfrognée, dans les silences allongées mais jamais inconfortables, dans ses mots qui devenaient plus sombres et moins injurieux. Connor aimait entendre Hank jurer ; c’était là un signe qu’il était d’une humeur _très_ _correcte_. Les « crétins », les « putain d’inconscient », les « tu es irrécupérable » et tant d’autres façons qu'il avait de s'adresser à lui devenaient toutes les marques de son inquiétude. Son esprit moins taciturne depuis les événements du 11 novembre retrouvait ses vieilles habitudes. Étrangement, Connor comprenait de mieux en mieux ses changements émotionnelles face aux crimes comme il sentait que lui-même les expérimentait, bien qu’il n’y réagisse pas de la même manière. Le contexte de certains crimes occupaient son esprit, ; il lui arrivait de revoir les preuves enregistrés des mois plus tard et bien qu’il songeait parfois que les effacer de sa mémoire arrangerait ses problèmes, il refusait de se passer des émotions douloureuses et poignantes et dérangeantes que cela provoquait en lui. Maintenant qu’il pouvait être libre de ressentir, il voulait tout expérimenter : chaque infime particule de chaque sentiment. Et si nombreux parmi eux semblaient encore lui échapper. Naître androïde provoquait forcément un retard émotionnel face aux hommes. En grandissant, ces derniers évoluaient et comprenaient mieux leurs émotions ; les androïdes n’avaient pas ce luxe et restaient barricadés dans une vie « sans âge ». Il ne vieillissait pas. Mais, comme les humains, sans entretien, avec le temps, leur corps se détériorait. Et sur cette pensée, il remarqua que dix-heure et demi était passé depuis 29 secondes. Connor lança la machine à café, récupéra la tasse prête en 34 secondes, et, d’un pas décidé, il se dirigea jusqu’à la chambre de Hank. Lorsqu’il passa le pas de la porte, comme à chaque fois, il reprit une par une les règles du réveil de son partenaire ; celle qu’il lui avait donné, plutôt basique, mais que Connor avait, à mesure des réveils, perfectionné comme une véritable compétence. Toutes ces choses inspirées par ces programmes ne pouvaient rien pour lui lorsqu’il s’agissait d’apprendre à réveiller Hank ; ça avait été un de ses apprentissages et aucun logiciel ou site internet n’avait pu l’aider à parfaire ce talent. Néanmoins, lorsqu’ils risquaient vraiment d’être en retard pour le travail, Connor ne faisait pas dans la demi mesure ; il utilisait la meilleure arme de son arsenal : il envoyait Sumo. En deux minutes, Hank était debout, attrapant parfois Connor par le col de son vêtement ou le pointant plus souvent du doigt, le visage couvert de salive, sa barbe toute humide. Et à chaque fois, derrière lui, pour son plus grand amusement, il regardait Sumo quitté la chambre, se dandinant tel un pantouflard pour retourner jusqu’à sa couche. Hank l’avait fréquemment surpris sourire bêtement et lui avait à chaque fois dit d’effacer « ce stupide rictus narquois de [sa] face». Connor ne s’exécutait jamais. L’irritation de Hank finissait toujours par retomber – tout du moins celle lié à un réveil brusque. Ses colères n’étaient lié qu’à un tempérament : celui de « ne pas être du matin » comme il disait. MAis Fort heureusement pour Hank, il ne pouvait être en retard aujourd'hui qu'il ne travaillait pas : il avait posé deux jours de congés pour lui et Connor, sans s’exprimer sur les raisons de ce prompt et subit arrêt.  
Mais comme Connor se lançait dans chaque étape du réveil de Hank, il se promit de demander une raison à Hank plus tard dans la journée. Il se mit alors à cocher mentalement chaque étape du réveil qu’il devait accomplir du mieux possible ! Il posa tout d’abord la tasse de café sur la table de chevet s’assurant d’être souple et doux dans son geste de façon à ce que le choc sur la table basse ne le réveilla pas un sursaut. C’était arrivé une fois et son bras avait fait valser la tasse par terre, se renversant sur sa couverture et, bien sur, son bras. Connor s’était juré que cela n’arriverait plus ; Hank n’avait vraiment pas apprécié la brûlure de bon matin. La seconde étape était alors d’ouvrir ouvrir les volets dans une certaine mesure : à force de venir le réveiller Connor avait remarqué qu’à cette heure-ci du jour, en prenant en compte la course du soleil, il lui fallait ouvrir le volet d’une largeur de 11 centimètres au maximum si il voulait assurer à son partenaire d’être (seulement) convenablement bougon au matin. Un peu plus et l’homme se retrancherait sous son oreiller, se plaignant que la lumière était trop vive pour ses yeux, irritant son tempérament qui n’aimait point se lever après une longue période de sommeil. La troisième étape consistait à faire entendre la présence de ses pas sans toutefois trop taper du pieds. Déjà Hank grognait légèrement comme il s’extirpait mollement du sommeil ; mais ces grognements là lui indiquait qu’il empruntait la meilleure des voies. Entre la lumière, l’odeur du café fraîchement préparé et les quelques bruits prémédités, il ne lui restait plus qu’à attraper le téléphone de Hank et de laisser la musique monter graduellement sans jamais dépassé les 43 décibels. 34 secondes plus tard, Hank ouvrait les yeux, certes fatigué mais très peu irascible – pour le moment. Il bailla comme un ours « bien » léché et commença à s’étirer dans son lit, un bras dépassant d’un coin de sa couette alors qu’il remarquait enfin Connor. Il décortiqua ou peut-être jaugea la façon dont Connor l’observait, puis prononça d’un timbre encore endormi :  
\- Certain pourrait trouver ça bizarre que tu me regardes m’étirer presque tous les matins, Connor !  
\- C’est une routine que je maîtrise maintenant et ces étirements, signe de confort, sont comme une récompense.  
\- Oh, bon sang... Tu… Tu ne devrais pas t’autoriser à penser ces choses là à voix haute… C’est embarrassant, gamin !  
Connor réfléchit très sérieusement à cette réplique ; avec son timbre du réveil, il ignorait à quel point il était sincère. Était-ce ses taquineries habituelles – comme il arrivait à Hank de les appeler – ou commençait-il à trouver ce manège du matin trop exaspérant pour lui ? Qu’est-ce qu...  
\- Connor, tu _sur-analyses_ encore ? L’autre cligna une fois des yeux, confus, et comme souvent dorénavant, Hank n’eut pas à entendre de riposte pour trouver la réponse à sa question. Bien sûr que tu le fais !  
Hank finit par repousser les couvertures, s’asseyant en bordure du lit, le dos voûté. Lorsqu’il posa finalement ces pieds par terre, il rajouta en tournant son profil vers lui, de façon à capturer ses yeux avec les siens :  
\- Oublie ça, tu veux. Je te charriais. Tu es libre de t’exprimer comme tu veux dans cette maison... comme je suis libre de commenter chacune de tes remarques étranges. C’est une règle tacite sous ce toit, tu le sais maintenant, non ?  
La joie revint dans l’espace du corps de Connor où il n’y avait pas de cœur mais seulement des circuits. Si souvent les mots de Hank le rendait perplexe, l’amusait, le fascinait, ou, comme à cet instant, faisait de lui quelqu’un d’heureux.  
\- J’en déduis, par tes réactions, que tu devrais maintenir cette bonne humeur pour au moins les 3/4 du temps du reste de cette journée. Dit Connor, satisfait, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et même atteindre ses yeux.  
Mais le visage de Hank s’assombrit soudain ; Connor perçut une vive culpabilité comme il s’agissait là d’un sentiment qu’il avait vite appris à reconnaître chez lui, et par extension chez les autres. Chez Hank, elle prenait la forme d’une colère subite qui se dessinait sur sa mâchoire crispée et assombrissait son regard soudain vieillissant. Elle faisait alors place à un visage livide, empli d’un dégoût de lui-même que Connor souhaitait par dessus tout repousser. Très inconfortable face à une telle réponse émotionnelle, Connor préféra feindre un stoïcisme pour contrecarrer les turbulentes émotions qui s’éveillaient en lui dans de violent sursauts. Il était toujours mal à l’aise lorsqu’il devait affronter ces sentiments qu’il ne voulait pas voir Hank ressentir. Il trouvait paradoxal de désirer expérimenter chaque facette de toutes les émotions, mais de refuser que Hank ait jamais à subir l’effervescence douloureuse de l’âme humaine ; cela amenait l’esprit sur de sombres pentes ; celles-ci favorisaient une forme de souffrance interne, _spirituelle_ dirait les hommes.  
Connor ne savait trop que faire ; il n’avait surpris ce visage que le jour de l’anniversaire de la naissance de son fils, et n’avait même pas eu à l'affronter. 18 jours jours plus tôt et… Connor s’arrêta là comme il pris conscience de la date d’aujourd’hui. Si focalisé sur l’heure, et si perdu dans leur routine qui nourrissait ce qui s’apparentait à un bonheur, il avait fait fis des malheurs. Du malheur. De ce 11 octobre. Connor sentit une vague d’énergie sombre s’insurger contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir mieux su. Lui qui se rappelait toutes ces petites règles futiles, sans intérêt, qui n’exprimaient rien de lui face à Hank, oh non, rien ! et finissait par oublier le jour le plus sombre de la vie de son coéquipier ?! Quel partenaire cela faisait-il de lui ? Comment devait-il se rattraper ? Le pouvait-il seulement ?  
\- Tu recommences, Connor.   
Suite à cette révélation – qui n’aurait jamais dû en être une ! - Connor affichait à son tour toute sa culpabilité sous le regard concerné mais toujours mélancolique de Hank. Il provoquait sa prévenance lorsque la seule chose qu’il aurait dû faire (d’après les articles et thèses et livres qu’il avait téléchargé dans sa mémoire) était d’alléger sa peine, et non pas d’accentuer son inquiétude. Il n’avait pas à obtenir sa sollicitude aujourd’hui ; c’était un rôle qui lui revenait… Cependant, malgré ce qu’il avait lu, rien ne le préparait à la pratique d’un tel événement. Comment devait-il appréhender la question ? Devait-il en parler si Hank ne lui avait pas dit – plutôt rappeler ! - que c’était aujourd’hui ? Peut-être devait-il s’effacer, disparaître pour le reste de la journée ? Bien qu’il est pardonné l'espèce androïde (en générale), il n’était pas sûr qu’il ne resta pas de trace d’une rancune en lui. Sa présence à ses côtés, aujourd’hui, était peut-être la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il ignorait quoi faire et pour gagner du temps et trouver une solution, il dit, d’un ton impassible, à l’image du Connor pré-déviant qui cachait chaque apparition d’émotion sous une normalité perturbante :  
\- Je vais faire réchauffer ton repas.  
Il remarqua le regard méticuleux de Hank qui semblait décomposer chacune de ses réactions comme il sortait prestement de la chambre. En refermant la porte, il put voir une dernière fois le visage de Hank, légèrement affaissé cette fois-ci, regardant le sol à ses pieds ; il vit l’éclat de sa tristesse de nouveau tout en ayant le temps de repérer la formation d’un fin sourire sur lequel il n’eut le temps de poser une émotion alors qu’il refermait la porte. Il s’exécuta comme promis, alla en cuisine et plaça l’assiette de Hank dans le micro-onde. Tandis qu’il regardait l’assiette tourner derrière cette vitre noire transparente, il pesa le pour et le contre sur ce qui lui incombait de faire maintenant qu’il savait quel jour ils étaient. Si Hank ne voulait pas de sa présence aujourd’hui, il lui aurait probablement demandé la veille de lui laisser la journée. Mais il n’en avais pas parlé, ainsi il ignorait ce qu’il comptait faire aujourd’hui. Avait-il un rituel développé pour ce jour ? Connor se sentait soudain de trop dans ce foyer, comme une pâle figure sensée combler un vide qui ne pourrait jamais l’être. Il n’était probablement que de passage dans l’univers de Hank, un rebond avant de reprendre sa vie en main ; une vie dans laquelle Connor n’aurait plus d’utilité. Cette pensée provoqua ce qui ne pouvait être que l’effroi comme il sembla comme figer dans le temps en songeant à la possibilité de cette réalité ; il sentit ses pensées fuser, incapable de contrôler les cheminement qui cherchaient à extrapoler et émettre des hypothèses dans le cas où il se retrouverait seul… pour la première fois depuis sa _libération_.  
Il perçut la porte s’ouvrir sur ses gonds, entendit les pieds de Hank traîner dans le couloir avant d’entrer dans le salon et de rejoindre la cuisine. Connor lui tournait le dos, le regard perdu sur l’assiette qui ne tournait plus ; il n’avait même pas remarqué que le minuteur s’était arrêter. Il sut dès lors qu’il dût paraître comme éteint comme sa « respiration » s’était interrompu, que son corps n’émettait pas un mouvement, comme placer en veille ; il percevait néanmoins tout des mouvements de Hank qui se déplaçait derrière lui. Il captura son odeur au réveil, avant la douche ; une odeur légèrement musquée, accompagnée de quelques fragrances de son eau de colonne mis la veille en plus de plus rare saveurs du seul verre de bourbon qu’il avait bu hier. Il entendait aussi son cœur battre avec la même régularité sereine de ces derniers mois. Il sentit l’hésitation dans les mouvements de ses pas ; il s’était arrêté au seuil de la cuisine pendant 5,34 secondes, s’était remis à avancer avec une forme de douceur et de calme dans la démarche. Il dépassait la table alors, ne s’installait pas à sa place mais s’approchait de lui. Il se plaça sur son flanc gauche, un peu plus en retrait toutefois, et, sans prévenir, il passa chaleureusement sa main sur sa nuque. Il ne fit pas seulement une simple pression cette fois-ci mais massa tendrement son épiderme, si bien que sans le chercher Connor affaissa légèrement la tête sous le confort du geste. Il ferma les yeux, ne dit pas un mot, et attendit, parfaitement calme, que Hank retire sa main après 3,64 secondes.   
\- Décale-toi tu veux que je puisse récupérer l’assiette.  
Il y avait une profonde douceur dans son timbre, une forme de prévenance naturelle provoqué étrangement par sa condition actuelle. Connor s’écarta simplement, par automatisme. Comme toutes les fois où il lui préparait son repas, il ne manquait jamais de le remercier, bien que certains remerciement se perdaient dans ses complaintes quant aux nouvelles recettes appropriées à un bon régime alimentaire. Connor, ne sachant toujours pas comment s'exprimer, préféra quitter la cuisine et aller dans le salon, rallumant la télé dans l’espoir de divertir sa pensée. Ce n’eut aucun effet comme il était au fait de la moindre étape de la routine de Hank : laver sa vaisselle, se diriger vers la douche, en ressortir avec sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille pour rejoindre sa chambre avant d’en revenir affublé de ces jeans délavés et de ces chemises qui étaient pratiquement toutes des antiquités. Connor se leva lorsqu’il arriva au bout du couloir, se sentit ridicule comme il eut soudain l’impression de réagir comme Sumo lorsqu’il espérait pouvoir les accompagner en sortie.  
\- J’ai quelque chose à faire aujourd’hui, dit Hank en se grattant légèrement la nuque, feignant un signe de désinvolture, ça ne t’ennuie pas de rester avec Sumo ?  
Connor voulait le supplier de l’emmener avec lui, de lui donner l’opportunité de se tenir à ses côtés aujourd’hui plus qu’un autre jour, de l’accepter dans ce monde avec lequel il semblait en paix mais qu’il refusait toujours de partager.  
Hank avait bien des identités dans les pensées de Connor ; il répondait à de nombreuses définitions de diverses relations qu’il avait regroupé pour tenter de mieux comprendre leurs rapports ; Hank était mentor et collègue et père et ami et frère et allié et collègue et supérieur et surtout partenaire. Il s’était aussi étonné de répondre à tant des critères de l’époux si ce n’était pour l’absence d’une relation intime. Malheureusement, il ignorait encore comment Hank le percevait. Il était l’instrument de très nombreuses réponses émotionnelles chez le lieutenant qui jurait tout le temps mais il était encore incapable de comprendre ce qu’elles formaient, ce qu’elles disaient de la façon don Hank entrevoyait sa relation à Connor. Ce dernier discernait soudain une volonté vorace remonter dans sa voix et prête à prononcer les mots qui lui soutirerait l’information de gré ou de force. Il ignorait si il devait avoir plus peur de cette sensation ou être comblé d’être capable de se sentir ainsi passionné et fasciné par quelqu’un.  
Mais par simple respect pour Hank, il ne pouvait émettre une telle demande puisqu’il ne semblait pas vouloir de lui en ce jour. Il était soudain incapable de prononcer un mot, quelque chose en lui les retenait ; il ne put que secouer la tête de gauche à droite avec, même lui le sut, une apathie inquiétante. Hank avala de travers, soupira avec plus de lassitude que d’exaspération. Il s’en alla prendre les clés dans le bol posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, près du seuil du salon. Il attrapa sa veste, caressa la tête de Sumo, l’entendant murmurer ce qu’il prononça trop bas pour qu’il eut souhaité que Connor ne l’entende « Garde un œil sur l’autre, tu veux ! ». Connor avait toujours omis cette vérité ; non pas pour l’épier mais parce que Hank révélait peu de la façon dont il pensait.  
Hank était à l’image de la métaphore de l’oignon dans ce film que son partenaire lui avait montré : " _Shrek"_. Il s’était plusieurs fois demandé si il ne lui avait pas montré pour mieux comprendre son tempérament. Car beaucoup de traits chez l’ogre Shrek correspondait à Hank : son rapport à l’hygiène, ses lubies alimentaires, sa gourmandise, sa tendance à rester écarter des autres, son attitude râleuse, brusque, bourrus mais pourtant courageuse, attachante et gauche… et peut-être son désir de ne plus être seul dorénavant… Mais si Hank était à l’image de ce personnage, une autre question se posait : quel place occupait Connor entre les deux acolytes du film ? Était-il pour Hank à l’image de l’Âne qui ne pouvait jamais se taire, qui l’agaçait perpétuellement mais avec qui il finissait par accepter sa présence dans son monde comme son seul et plus proche ami ? Ou était-il plutôt comme la princesse Fiona esseulée dans une tour loin des gens et des émotions du monde, secourut par un ogre dont le tempérament s’opposait aux normes des contes de fées qu’ils avaient dans son répertoire. Une princesse qui vivait avec deux visages, et qui acceptait finalement le visage de sa « déviance » après une aventure passé au côté de celui qui la révélait à elle-même. Quelque chose lui disait qu’il pouvait répondre aux critères de ses deux personnages et pour en être sûr, il lui avait alors fait part de cette théorie une fois le film terminé ; Hank avait viré brusquement son regard sur lui, comme brusqué par ces mots, il avait bafouillé, s’était passé la main sur le visage, avait rit d’abord nerveusement puis plus sincèrement. Tout ce qu’il lui avait répondu après était qu’il n’y avait pas de message caché derrière le visionnage de ce film si ce n’était lui montrer une œuvre de sa jeunesse qu’il avait toujours apprécié revoir comme il trouvait que le film s’adaptait autant à un esprit enfant qu’adulte. D’après Hank, le film ne manquait pas de référence phallique et au sexe en général. Connor avait revu le film à neuf reprises pour tenter de toutes les repérer : il en avait trouvé huit par lui-même. Hank s’était sentit responsable de cette lubie qu’il avait décrit par ces mots : « il y a quelque chose de dérangeant à comptabiliser les références au sexe dans un film familiale. Celle-là, c’est ma faute ! ». Pourtant il ne lui avait pas dit d’arrêter ce petit jeu que Connor appréciait ; il avait même chercher à rendre celui-ci un peu plus intéressant en lui disant qu’il en avait, de son côté, repéré douze. C’était finalement devenu une compétition entre eux qui était loin d’être terminer.  
Comme Hank passait enfin la porte d’entrée, Connor eu du mal à croire que ses pensées avait ainsi dérivé ; il ignorait pourquoi voir Hank partir sans lui aujourd’hui avivait si violemment sa mémoire comme pour mieux trouver des preuves d’un lien fort, des preuves qu’ils seraient partenaire de l’existence de l’autre, qu’il lui dirait explicitement qu’il ne comptait pas se débarrasser de lui. Il eut soudain très peur d’être un jour abandonner comme Hank descendait le perron, la porte laissé ouverte, laissant ainsi à Connor de la refermer sur lui. Il s’approcha du porche, ne referma pas la porte car trop obnubilé par le départ de Hank, décidant malgré lui de l’observer jusqu’à ce qu’il lui devienne physiquement impossible de l’apercevoir. En atteignant sa voiture, Hank virevolta vers lui, se pinça durement les lèvres, secoua la tête et lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour ouvrir la portière de son véhicule. Il s’installa dedans, mit le moteur en route et sortit de l’allée. Connor se tenait devant la porte, à l’extérieur, les bras le long du corps, les jambes serrées l’une contre l’autre, tel un arbre que la plus puissante des tempêtes n’auraient pu déraciner du sol. Comme Hank faisait marche arrière pour sortir de l’allée et s’engager dans la rue, Connor remarqua plusieurs coups d’œil dans sa direction, par delà la vitre du conducteur ; malheureusement, Hank s’en allait pour de bon. Il quittait son champ visuel ; ne laissant plus qu'aux capacités auditives de son système lui indiquer sa position pendant encore quelques secondes. Le moteur s’éloignait toujours plus loin et allait… Il entendit soudain un léger crissement de pneus. Elle n’allait plus. Elle revenait.  
La voiture devait faire de toute évidence marche arrière comme le vrombissement du vieux tacots de Hank se rapprochait de nouveau de la maison. Lorsque le véhicule revint dans son champs de vision, Connor fut envahie par la joie d’un événement surprenant qui venait améliorer son humeur, et par extension, venait à bout de sa morosité navrante. Ses raisons à la tristesse ne prévalait pas sur celles de Hank. Il aurait dû les contenir dans les pensées qui surgissaient dans ce corps artificiel. Mais il n’avait su contenir cette émotion qui l’avait brisé avec la puissance d’une boule de démolition qui s’était acharnée sur son esprit à mesure que Hank s’était éloigné de la maison sans lui.  
Mais il était revenu. L’auto était à présent arrêté devant chez lui, au beau milieu de la rue. Hank abaissa alors la vitre de la fenêtre du passager avant tout en se penchant légèrement pour observer Connor ; il beugla alors, parfaitement bougon :  
\- Ramène tes fesses dans cette voiture !  
La bouche de Connor forma un large sourire tant son retour rassura chaque aspect de sa pensée. Il aurait pu courir mais se retint ; il marcha seulement à une allure extrêmement rapide jusqu’à la voiture. Lorsqu’il s’assit à cette place où il s’asseyait presque tous les jours au côté de Hank, il voulut montrer toute sa gratitude à ce dernier en lui renvoyant le sourire et le regard le plus doux et ravi dont il se croyait capable. La réaction de Hank ne tarda pas : il avala de travers, fut comme pris d’un très bref malaise dont il se remit assez vite comme il le vit agripper le volant durement et contracté sa mâchoire. Il se racla la gorge et ne trouva qu’à dire moins pour Connor que pour lui-même :  
\- Me faire culpabiliser comme si j’abandonnais un chien au bord de la route ! Nan, mais j’y crois pas !  
Lorsqu’il s’exaspérait ainsi de lui, Connor trouvait toujours ces réactions rassurantes puisque devenues une habitudes tout à fait amusantes de leurs journées. Mais après ce court esclandre, le silence retomba et s’alourdit de minute en minute comme quelque chose changeait dans l’atmosphère à mesure que Hank s’assombrissait. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient les sentiments d’une multitude de pensées et de souvenirs de son temps au côté de Cole. C’était un amalgame de tristesse, de bonheur, de déception, de douleur, de regrets, de colère, de nostalgie, de fierté. Connor se sentait toujours obligé d’en faire une liste dès qu’il les repéraient comme c’était là les émotions _de Hank_  ; il voulait toutes les apprendre car pour rester proche de lui, ne devait-il pas essayer de tout connaître de lui, même si il n’y arriverait très certainement jamais ? Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais la refermait toujours comme il se trouvait sans cesse à court de mots. Lui qui avait pourtant, d'après Hank, toujours tant de choses à dire. Pourtant, si il se retenait, c'était bien pour une bonne raison : il lui était bien difficile de savoir ce que Hank aurait ne pas aimer entendre aujourd’hui plus encore que les autres jours. Au cours des derniers mois, le silence autour de Cole ne s’était brisé qu’à quatre reprises. La première : lorsque lui donner le nom de son fils lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie. Une autre fois : le 22 décembre, comme en regardant le sapin de Noêl que Connor s'était résolu d'installer chez Hank, ce dernier lui avait dit que ce que son fils avait toujours préféré lors des périodes de noël était la décoration de l’arbre de noël. Hank lui avait dit qu’ils allaient toujours le choisir et le préparer ensemble. Et alors sans même que Connor n’ait eu à demander, sans même y avoir songer, Hank était venu l’aider à tout agencer. La troisième fois était arrivée durant de l’été, le 24 juin, d’un jour (rare à présent) où sa consommation en alcool avait dépassé un taux hautement recommandable mais qui, au lieu de lancer Hank sur les premières colères affrontées lors des premiers jours, l’avait poussé à s’ouvrir sous l’attention précieuse et sincère de Connor qui avait enregistré et classifié chacune de ses révélations concernant Cole. La dernière eu, elle, lieu dans la nuit du jour de l’anniversaire de la naissance de Cole, le 23 septembre (soit exactement 18 jour plus tôt) ; au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que Hank semblait dormir, Connor, comme souvent, avait décidé de partir en balade avec Sumo. Il appréciait errer avec le Saint Bernard dans l’absence du monde, sillonnant d’un trottoir un à autre les rues de la périphérie qui entourait la maison. Sumo marchait toujours à côté de lui, sa queue remuant mollement ou frénétiquement, haletant après plusieurs minutes ; Connor ne résistait jamais à sourire à chacune des petites choses que Sumo faisait, ayant toujours une caresse pour lui à plusieurs moments de leur parcours. Mais cette nuit du 23, à 2h34 du matin, lorsqu’ils s’étaient approchés de la maison pour rentrer, Connor avait repéré par les fenêtres de la façade de l’entrée des nuances de couleurs, devinant alors que l’écran de la télévision était allumé. Intrigué, sachant parfaitement qu’il s’agissait de Hank, il n’était pas rentré avec Sumo mais avait préféré jeter un coup d’œil discret par la fenêtre à gauche de la porte d’entrée. Il avait vu Hank installé dans le canapé, assis au bord du meuble, le dos en avant, les deux coudes posés sur ses genoux et ses mains entrelacées devant lui. Il connaissait cette position chez lui ; il était dans un état de contemplation, songeur, pensif. Connor ne voyait qu’un quart du profil droit de son visage mais assez pour repérer un plissement du coin de l’œil droit signe d’une vive émotion : du chagrin. L’écran diffusait une vidéo qu’il n’avait jamais vu ; Cole était sur chaque secondes de ce joursau parc, près de la berge où Hank lui avait fait admettre, à demi-mot et armé de son revolver, sa peur face à la mort.

Il s’était décalé après deux minutes, trop coupable de pénétrer ainsi son intimité, et avait prétendu demandé à Sumo de le suivre, le timbre assez fort pour que Hank sache qu’ils revenaient de leur promenade, d’assez loin afin de lui laisser le temps d’éteindre la télé, de se recomposer un visage comme il n’aimait pas qu'il y ait de témoins à certaines réponses émotionnelles qui prenaient le dessus sur lui. Connor l’avait maintenant appris, c’était là le signe d’une fragilité que les gens ne voulaient pas montré. La colère, l’exaspération, la fierté, la compassion, et tant d’autres notion se montrait au monde. Mais toute formes de réactions qui accompagnaient la tristesse n’avaient pas sa place devant un public. Il fallait contenir sa peine devant les autres. La vivre et la surmonter seule. Il avait remarqué une hypocrisie dans les discours des gens qui préconisaient toujours de s’ouvrir aux autres lorsque triste mais qui n’appliquaient pourtant que rarement cette règle à leur propre existence. S’ils montraient leur souffrance sous l’impact d’une dure réalité, ils s’efforçaient, remis du choc, de cacher leur douleur au reste du monde. Il y avait un paradoxe dans cette approche des humains face à leur propre affliction.  
Connor se risqua alors à une longue observation de Hank concentré sur la route devant lui. Il fallait un petit moment à Hank pour trouver étrange lorsque Connor l’observait comme il lui arrivait parfois, par simple curiosité, de suivre de près son parcours dans la maison ou sur le terrain. Mais Connor perçut enfin à ses très brefs coups d’œil qu’il remarquait ce rituel singulier dans la contemplation de Connor. Ce dernier était parfaitement conscient qu’il allait l’interroger sur une pointe de curiosité et d’irritation, mais qu’il allait toutefois vite remarquer le sérieux de son regard et s’adapter à celui-ci comme il devinerait qu’il n’y aurait pas de réponses faciles à ses questions qu’il soupesait, dans ces circonstances, avec gravité et honnêteté.  
Il accentua ses coups d’œils. Il ne tint plus. Il lui demanda. Il s’irrita. Il remarqua. Il expira. Il ne dit rien. Il l'observa une fois encore, acquiesça subtilement, et, finalement, donna le feu vert à Connor. Ce dernier aurait dût s’abstenir. Mais ces questions _existentielles_ le rongeait aussi sûrement que les températures glaciales des eaux du lac Michigan, en hiver, endommageraient son système. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement tant qu’il ne trouvait pas des pistes de réponses pour l’aider à mieux penser le monde, et, aujourd’hui, mieux réaliser l'étendue d'une action perpétuée par la masse du monde. Et si il voulait une réponse, il allait devoir interroger Hank _personnellement_.  
\- Les humains perpétuent un même schéma, suivent pratiquement tous la même courbe face à la tristesse. C’est comme une mécanique rodée chez eux. Il la cache aux yeux des autres, il essaie du moins, et finisse par croire qu’ils y arrivent. Tu... le fais aussi. Pourquoi ?  
\- Bon Dieu… Il n’y eu pas de taquinerie dans cette exclamation. Hank afficha une attitude perturbée mais réfléchie. J’suis pas sociologue, encore moins psy, la seule chose sur laquelle je peux me reposer c’est pratiquement trente ans de carrière où, comme tu l’as forcément remarqué depuis ces derniers mois, le choc d’un crime sur un proches d’une victime, voire même d’un suspect est rarement « caché ». On affronte la peine sur le tas… On en voit pas vraiment l’impact à long terme donc je ne peux pas dire que j’ai pu être témoin de beaucoup de personnes autour de moi tentant de réprimer leur peine. Mais je suis là depuis assez longtemps et en ait vécu suffisamment pour comprendre ce qui t’intrigue là dedans… mais je saurais pas te dire pourquoi les gens font ça. Qui a commencé ? Est-ce que cela a toujours été ainsi ? Est-ce dans notre nature ? J’en sais rien.  
\- Mais toi… Pourquoi _tu_ le fais ?  
Hank avait évité de s’investir dans sa réponse, favorisant la généralité au personnelle. Mais, c’était plus fort que lui, Connor réclamait sa réponse : c’est de celle-ci dont il avait le plus besoin.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Connor. Il soupira, presque amer. Putain, je n’y ai jamais songé… J’imagine que je le fais pour les même raisons que la plupart des gens. Y’a pas beaucoup de monde qui veut être un fardeau pour les autres. Et je sais pas… ce n’est jamais un sentiment agréable lorsque tout le monde te croit fragile.  
\- Mais tu l’es. Déclara couramment Connor. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela est perçu comme une mauvaise chose ou pourquoi il faut cacher cette fragilité.  
La réplique ne déplut pas tant à Hank qu’elle l’interpella et provoqua une forme de trouble sur son visage. Il sembla alors concéder quelque chose avec lui-même ; Connor ignorait à quelle conclusion il en était arrivé comme son visage retrouva contenance et sérieux. Il ne rebondit pas sur la réplique de Connor mais poursuivit comme s’il n’avait pas été interrompu :  
\- J’imagine, aussi, que je cache tout ça pour ne pas t’inquiéter.  
Connor aima l’infime rictus sur le coin de sa lèvre droite, la chaleur dans le bleu de ses yeux, le calme et le ton serein de sa vérité. On cachait sa peine pour ne pas inquiéter les gens de son entourage : Connor pouvait s’identifier à ça.  
Le silence allait retomber dans la voiture maintenant que Hank avait une fois encore donné une impulsion à sa quête ; à ces tentatives perpétuelles de compréhension des émotions qui s’emparaient de lui ou des autres. Il ne croyait pas avoir jamais été triste comme Hank. Il en avait été épargné jusqu’à présent. Et peut-être que mieux comprendre ces phases et ces comportements l’aideraient ce jour où lui aussi serait percuté par la détresse d’un chagrin inconnu. Sur cette pensée, il se promit d’offrir à Hank le silence qu’il méritait à cette date qui fragilisait plus durement son esprit. Il avait déjà trop abusé de son émérite indulgence.  
\- Tu sais, Connor…  
Ce dernier virevolta son visage vers Hank, la surprise déformant ses traits, il le savait ! Son partenaire regardait toutefois droit devant lui et très calmement, comme si un secret caché se cachait dans sa réplique, il dit :  
\- Il y aura toujours des gens pour prendre pour cible ce qu’ils considèrent comme une faiblesse. Mais la façon dont _tu_ perçois la fragilité autour de toi n’est pas comparable à celle de ces gens là.  
Connor songea jusqu’à leur destination à cette phrase, rediffusant ce moment dans ces systèmes à cinq reprises. Ils revint au réel lorsque le véhicule s’arrêta. Ils s’étaient arrêté en périphérie de Detroit, près de Bloomfield Hills, sur Charring Cross, au croisement de Kingston Road.  
Connor sut dès qu’il avait serré le frein à main. Les lieux n’avaient pas besoin d’être présenté; Connor savait où ils étaient. Il regarda le double carrefour, la longue ligne d’arbres parsemés de plusieurs troncs d’arbres déforestés. Il n’y avait plus rien de la voie ferrée rouillée et détériorée et oubliée comme il n’y avait plus rien des débris de l’accident qui avait coûté la vie à Cole. Si souvent Hank lui avait dit de rester dans la voiture, rarement et jamais sur ce timbre ne lui avait-il dit :  
\- Viens !  
Il y avait un tremblement d’émotion dans sa voix soutenu par un consentement face à lui-même. Mais à quoi consentait-il en lui demandant de le suivre ? Hébété, Connor, qui ne se faisait jamais prié, eu soudain bien du mal à sortir de sa voiture pour l’accompagner, comme d’ordinaire, là où il allait. Hank mettait un pied dehors, refermait la portière que Connor n’avait pas encore émis l’ombre d’un signe qui aurait indiqué qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir à son tour. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hank rejoint le front de sa voiture, qu’il se retourna pour guetter Connor au travers du pare-brise que ce dernier bougea sous la _demande_ qu’il y eut dans ses yeux. Sans même avoir eu conscience que l’information dans son système ordonnait à son corps de bouger, il ouvrait la portière et se tenait debout dans la chaleur des rayons du soleils contrastant, sur sa peau artificiel, avec les température déjà bien basse d’octobre à Detroit. Il le rejoint en silence devant le capot, seulement à l’écoute du vent, de leur talons qui tapaient en rythme irrégulier sur le goudrons tout en restant attentif aux pulsations du cœur de Hank qui battait puissamment dans sa poitrine.  
Connor connaissait chacun des détails de la mort du très jeune Cole Anderson. Il aurait eu dix ans le 23 septembre mais n’irait jamais au-delà de six. Connor vit la route, une fin d’après-midi d’octobre. Il reproduit la température adéquate au couche de verglas parsemés sur les sols et qui avait été fatal à la vie de Cole. Il reconstitua la clarté du jour décroissante, plaça le modèle du camion qui avait glissé sur la glace transparente. Il recréa la présence de l’ancien modèle de la voiture de Hank, la place de Cole, sur la banquette arrière, derrière le siège du passager avant, comme Hank aurait voulu pouvoir le voir facilement. Il ajusta la vitesse des véhicules proposée par l’expertise androïde et humaine à partir des trajectoires et des traces de freinage. Il vit la camionnette s’engager sur le verglas,…  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite !  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, décontenancé et terriblement désolé d’avoir ainsi osé mais… Il oublia son « mais » lorsqu’il vit la rage tordre trop violemment les traits de Hank. Par chance, quelque chose sur le visage de Connor dût toucher sa sensibilité comme sa colère retomba et qu’il murmura calmement plus qu’il ne dit :  
\- Je ne veux pas connaître les chiffres, Connor. Ne _« sur-analyse »_ pas ça.  
Quand il lui disait cela, bien qu’habituellement par exaspération, Connor y trouvait sans cesse quelque chose d’amusant, voire avenant. Pas cette fois. Connor devait néanmoins lui expliquer ; Hank ne devait pas croire que son système avait analysé la situation par simple habitude. C’était autre chose aujourd’hui.  
\- Je suis désolé… Il dit très sincèrement. Mais je ne cherchais pas des chiffres ou des probabilités. Je voulais juste… juste _savoir_. M’approcher de ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir-là. Mieux t… Mieux comprendre.  
Il ravala le pronom personnel. Cela aurait été s’imposer égoïstement dans sa souffrance. Ils se tenaient tous deux sur le bord de la route, à 24 mètres du carrefour. Hank regarda alors chacun leur tour, avec plus d’insistances sur certains, trois points de la zone de l’accident. Connor se tenait tout à côté de lui, par tradition, par volonté. Il contempla les mêmes repéres, reproduisant les mouvements de Hank pour tenter de capter sa pensée en suivant la course de son regard. Bien qu’il n’y arriverait probablement jamais, comme la télépathie n’était encore possible pour personne, il était satisfait de pouvoir s’en approcher. Ces tentatives révélait beaucoup de la place que Hank avait pris de droit dans son existence.  
\- Cole était tout ce que j’avais… Connor observa immédiatement Hank qui regardait dans vide : la nostalgie comme une chant sur son visage. Il est arrivé tardivement dans ma vie. J’avais 44 ans quand l’infirmière l’a placé dans mes bras… Mon âge plus le métier de flic… je savais dans quel putain monde le petit s’engageait. Mais dès que j’ai senti sa chaleur contre mon bras, dès que ses cris ont brisé toutes mes réticences, je ne pouvais faire qu’une chose : aimé ce petit gars.  
Soudain il entendit un bref sanglot dans la voix de Hank alors qu’il déclarait le timbre aussi tremblotant que ses épaules et ses poings contractés :  
\- Je suis son père, je dois dire ça mais c’est… c’était vraiment un garçon incroyable.  
Connor avait appris qu’il n’aimait guère qu’on lui dise ce que son fils aurait dit ou voulu : et pour de bonnes raisons car lui seul connaissait Cole. Alors Connor préféra laissé sa curiosité naturelle lui demander cette chose au moins :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on ressent quand on est un père _comme toi_  ?  
Hank oublia le vide ; il focalisa son attention sur Connor. Il l’observa avec une vive sympathie, peut-être même de la bienveillance. Il posa sa main sur son épaule durant 2,12 secondes. Il y avait une humidité dans ces yeux ; elle toucha Connor jusqu’au tréfonds des racines de son système.  
\- On a peur pour eux assez souvent. Nos pensées sont bien souvent tourné vers eux. On pense donc moins à soi. On se sent débordé par tout ce qu’il faut faire pour eux. On craint d’échouer, de les décevoir. On s’irrite de leur bêtise. On rit de leur ignorance. On s’épuise à tenter de les coucher, de les habiller, de les laver. On s’extasie lorsqu’il découvre les choses. On aime d’une façon bien particulière.  
Et Connor de songer qu’il n’avait rien d’autre à dire que ces quelques mots :  
\- Ça à l’air merveilleux.  
Ils restèrent un peu plus de douze minutes sans plus échanger un seul mot. Ils ne faisaient guère attention à l’environnement hors de ce bout de route. Les conducteurs des voitures qui passaient devant eux devaient s’interroger sur leur présence sur cette portion de route quand eux ne remarquaient même pas leur passage. Connor avait particulièrement conscience de la présence de Hank, des arômes de son eau de Cologne, de son shampoing et de son odeur corporelle qui virevoltait autour de lui au gré de la petite brise. Là, à ses côtés, Connor se sentait appartenir à quelque chose de noble, comme si on lui avait accordé la plus grande des faveurs on lui octroyant une place dans un monde.  
\- Rentrons à la maison.  
Il aimait toujours le son de cette phrase à la fin d’une journée de travail, après des journées shopping obligatoire que Hank exécrait par dessus tout, ou lors des sorties au parc avec Sumo… Plusieurs fois, Connor s’était demandé si la réponse à sa question qu’il refusait de poser se trouvait dans cette courante réplique. L’idée de maison telle qu’elle se concevait dans cette phrase pouvait-elle être le synonyme de foyer, et donc par extension, de famille ? Peut-être, oui…  
Ils retournaient jusqu’au véhicule, s’asseyaient à leur place respective, et, avant de faire tourner le moteur, Hank se tourna vers le regard perplexe de Connor, parfaitement ignorant de ce qu’il aurait pu souhaiter rajouter avant leur retour à la maison. Il avait toute son attention lorsqu’il déclara aussi sérieux qu’embarrassé :  
\- Merci, Connor.  
Il était pris de court. Il ignorait ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter sa gratitude ; lui qui croyait avoir empiété sur sa vie personnelle avec outrance ; mais, de toute évidence, Hank, lui, ne voyait pas les choses sous cette angle. Trop heureux, voulant soudain tenter le diable, Connor dit une dernière fois, avec le plus de bienveillance dont il se savait capable, et une note d’espoir comme sa réponse lui révélerait si il concevait sa présence dans sa vie dans les années à venir :  
\- Si tu le souhaite, je suis d’accord pour revenir ici l’année prochaine.  
Le lieutenant sourit avec autant d’amusement et de... quoi ? reconnaissance ? Cela y ressemblait. Il déclara avec flegme :  
\- Pas la peine…  
Malgré lui, Connor sut que son visage dût retranscrire en moins d’une seconde toute les preuves de sa déception et sa tristesse. Mais le visage de Hank ne perdait rien de sa sympathie comme il rajoutait après une brève pause :  
\- Il n’y aura plus de prochaine fois.  
Connor fut envahie d’une joie altruiste comme il était capable de comprendre que Hank, aujourd’hui, s’éloignait résolument, non pas des souvenirs, mais des souffrances qui y étaient rattachées, faisant ainsi place à une nostalgie plus douce qu’amère. Son cœur s’avançait sur la voie d’une plénitude, certes différente de celle du passé, mais qu’il façonnait jour après jour de ses propres mains. Et quelque chose intéressa alors Connor comme il se demandait si, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il s’était permis de le laisser l’aider à construire cette voie. Il s’interrogea intérieurement, guettant l’homme qui redémarrait déjà, sur ce moment fatidique où Hank avait décidé qu’il s’agirait de la dernière fois qu’il viendrait tout près du carrefour Charring Cross et Kingston Road, à cette date tragique du 11 octobre.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce moment d’introspection dans cette journée particulière pour ces deux personnages. J'ignore encore si il y aura une suite fondée sur une bonne trame narrative ou quelques chapitres pouvant être lus indépendamment des autres. Comme dit dans les notes du dossier "serie", j'ai déjà réfléchi à la possibilité d'une suite en créant une série qui ne reposerait pas seulement sur Connor mais aussi Markus et Kara, deux personnages fabuleux eux aussi (même si mon cœur balance plus, de toute évidence, vers Connor et Hank). Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai d'où ma décision de laisser ce "chapitre" dans un projet de série, one shot qui serait comme un point de départ, au cas où j'irai plus loin. Mais si cela n'arrivait pas je suis contente d'avoir pu partagé ce one-shot qui me tenait à cœur avec vous et d'avoir pu contribuer au moins une fois à ce merveilleux fandom ! A bientôt peut-être !


End file.
